


《垂耳兔执事》第1+1章—秦沐

by KUN16THEO



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN16THEO/pseuds/KUN16THEO





	《垂耳兔执事》第1+1章—秦沐

《垂耳兔执事》

第1+1章

1634年5月9日—2:00AM

——

凌晨两点的荒芜公路，尽头的漆黑摩托车如同一头急速奔跑的黑豹，咆哮着从与星空相接的公路末尾疾驰而来，一声尖锐的轮胎摩擦声割过耳膜，在荒芜地带突兀的加油站暂时驻足。

空气中弥漫着浓重混杂的alpha信息素气味，加油站里逗留着一队机车alpha，身躯高大，手臂成块爆发的肌肉上刺满蒸汽朋克的齿轮和花体英文，背靠油机，叼着掐灭的烟头，挑衅地望着不远处停下的不速之客。

“哪来的富豪小子。”撩着背心露出腹肌极深腱华的alpha朝他吹了声轻挑的口哨。

这里的alpha都看得出来人不好惹，那人胯下的黑豹——北欧女神1800，是美国生产的超级重量级大马力巡航车，全车85%的零部件都是纯手工打造，只生产了两千五百台就绝版了。

那人戴着漆黑头盔，浑身包覆在紧身衣的铆钉暗扣之下，身材纤细，尤其腰部流线诱人，对alpha而言火辣劲爆，后颈戴着一条黑钢打造护颈，紧密地贴合保护腺体。

alpha是不屑于戴护颈的，他们足够强壮魁梧，能用暴躁强硬的爪牙保护后颈的弱点。

尽管戴着防护严实的护颈，仍旧避免不了一丝甜香的气味溢出缝隙，那味道甜美柔软，仿佛加入了大半勺牛奶糖精的甜软拉丝棉花糖，无意撩拨，却让在场的alpha嗅到那股甜软的一瞬间热血沸腾。

几个alpha眼睛浮上一层克制欲/望的血丝，像群狼盯着缓缓走进包围的懵懂小羊，眼神里的贪婪若是有颜色，双眼便早已冒起绿光。

来的竟然是个omega。

一个信息素甜美浓郁的omega就在眼前，更让alpha难以克制忍受的是，omega的气味纯净得像洁白的牛奶糖，尚未沾染一丝一毫的alpha气息，如此极品尤/物却还不曾被标记过。

尤长靖摘下头盔，浅灰色的柔软短发在风中拂动发尾，更加浓郁的甜香顿时弥漫了整个加油站，盖住了刺鼻的汽油味。

两条软绵绵的兔耳垂在发丝间，被头盔压得血流不通，尤长靖困恼地抚平兔耳，揉捏一会儿，为自己减轻麻木感。

他掏了掏战术腰带，抑制剂针盒早就空了，体内拂动的炽热感让尤长靖感到烦躁不安，极度需要alpha的信息素温柔安抚，充血的兔耳想要被抚摸，连压在护颈里的腺体都开始躁动地疯狂分泌求爱的信息素来招蜂引蝶，迟迟得不到满足的身体开始痛，身体本能地用疼痛刺激尤长靖，要他去寻找合适的alpha，来缓解发情期的需求。

尤长靖焦躁地吸了几口新鲜空气，朝身边的工作人员说：“加满。”

工作人员是个普通的beta，对信息素不甚敏感，却被这张长相温柔恬淡的脸惊艳得拿着油枪不知按哪个按钮。

“抱歉抱歉。”beta连连躬身，扶正了帽檐操纵油枪。

尤长靖靠在一边，不安地抓紧了自己的手臂，微微发颤的手从兜里摸出打火机和烟，抬眼看见手边禁止明火的警示牌，又烦躁地把东西揣回兜里。

一个发情期未标记的垂耳兔omega。

多么柔软诱人的关键词，这意味着他将成为alpha盘中最可口娇嫩的美味，咬碎他的腺体，注入自己的信息素宣示占有，把这只柔软漂亮的小垂耳兔争夺到手据为己有，他会被凶悍的alpha们拆骨入腹，吃得连渣都不剩，连挣扎时无助的眼泪汗水或是血液都会被像佳肴一样舔净。

omega是珍贵的资源和财产，像湖面稍凝的薄冰，稍稍一碰便会脆弱得四分五裂。

一位alpha分开眼睛发红喘着粗气的alpha们走近言逸，他比这一队alpha中任何一个都更加帅气挺拔，夹克拉链被饱满的胸肌撑得无法拉紧，露出皮肤上狰狞威武的狮子纹身。

“你真美，小白兔。”他志在必得地释放腺体中高浓度信息素，以压迫气势包裹了面前的omega，浓郁奔放的气息溢满鼻息，这是一只腺体细胞二阶分化过的狮子alpha，不论在性别上还是物种食物链上都完全压制言逸。

大多数腺体细胞都只能进行一阶分化，二阶分化过的腺体细胞只属于少数的精英，带给它的主人更强的能力，在alpha中也是领导者的存在。

狮子alpha是这群alpha的领头者，在深夜猎艳时从未失过手，强壮威猛的alpha向来是柔弱的omega们倾慕的对象，更何况二阶分化的完美alpha只占全部alpha总数的百分之一，无一不是各行业内难得的稀有人才。

狮子alpha自信于自己的魅力和信息素的强大压迫力，他垂涎这只可爱的垂耳兔，想立刻贯穿他，用尖锐的利齿为他打上象征占有的标记。

尤长靖已经处在焦躁的发情期，周围骤然浓烈的alpha求欢信息素让他更加痛苦，血管贲张快要爆裂，软绵绵的兔耳发烫，浑身的骨骼都像被无孔不入的信息素刺穿，抵御信息素的侵扰让言逸更加疲惫，嘴唇几乎潮水般褪去血色。

柔弱的小垂耳兔退却了半步。

狮子alpha微微一笑，朝言逸伸出手，想要摘去他的护颈，仔细嗅嗅他身上的芬芳。


End file.
